


When The Night, Has Come... And The Land Is Dark...

by CrazyUser798



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Back to Earth, Boskara, Dating, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Influencing, Kisses, Love Confessions, Mainly Lumity, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Second Week, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Stand By Me - Florence and the Machine, christmas break, first week, song-fic, terrible mom, terrible parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyUser798/pseuds/CrazyUser798
Summary: It's been quite a while since Luz has been in the Boiling Isles, stuck there due to the door having been destroyed. In fact, she doesn't know it, but it'll be three months now since she did so.Of course, in those three months, things have changed. She's grown closer to Amity. In fact, most of the time, she's hanging out with Amity more with their book club and just casual hangouts after school. She always loved those moments, cause every time they happened, Luz would always have this warm feeling that she couldn't fully understand, but every time she pushed away the meaning of what they were to just have more of it.Willow and Gus still hang out with her occasionally, but they know not to exactly intrude on the two, since they see something that Luz hasn't really fully tried to process.The next two weeks however, the eleventh and twelfth week since the door's destruction, the Boiling Isle's "Winter Break" that they call "The Days of Spirituality", will bring forth signs and situations that Luz could possibly not ignore.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. Friday: Drawing Competition - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a Christmas-like story and it's October, but you know what? Why not! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, one little small note, references galore through this entire story lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Friday before the beginning of "The Days of Spirituality", Amity and Luz are waiting in their last period for the bell to ring so they can get ready for the 2 week school break with "The Days of Spirituality". Amity is aware of this upcoming break while Luz is oblivious to why everyone is very excited, but she's not really focused on that when some good old planning comes up.

_**Friday, two days until the start of the Days of Spirituality** _

Fifteen.

Just fifteen minutes left. The clawck on the wall, with its head sprouting out, teeth holding a circular device labeled with numbers, its two tongues piercing through a hole in the mechanism, each tongue moving at their own pace with time, showed the time, 3:20. Those numbers were the best thing to see right now. She didn't have a bad day necessarily, but she just wanted the week to be over since it can sometimes be exhausting to learn magic. When the weekends come, it would always be such a relief to relax and restore her strength for the most complex magic in Hexside. Especially in Illusions, since in that class, the teacher always allowed her or gave her a slight limit to what illusions she would want to make, and since her mind was so imaginative, her illusions would be so complex that she would feel her legs wobble and almost fall down onto the floor. It had happened at least three times by the near end of this semester, and she was always concerned that another number would not be added.

Thankfully, Illusions wasn't at the end of the day, but more in the middle. Her classes go from History, Abomination (one of her favorite classes), Oracles, Bard, random class based on schedule for certain students, lunch, Illusions, Plant, Healing, math, and right now, language arts. At least, that's the name of what the humans would call the class, but in the Boiling Isles, they call it "Arts of the Pen". A cool name for the class, albeit with Luz, but the only thing is that the class doesn't allow her to write fan fiction, which Amity finds funny.

Speaking of which, Amity was trying to get Luz's attention.

"Luz?"

Luz gets out of her trance and looks over to her friend who was waving her hand in front of Luz. She quickly looks over to her teacher to make sure she isn't in trouble for not paying attention. Looking over, she sees her dragon-like teacher Ms. Rigus, talking to a student at their desk. Relieved, she breathes normally and calms down, turning to Amity. Immediately when Luz turns and faces Amity though, she notices how close Amity is and the green-haired girl's cheeks fill up with red as she turns away, letting a chuckle escape out of her mouth.

"Sorry", Amity says when the chuckle starts to die.

"Oh no, you're okay Ams" Luz states straight away, "I was just, stupidly staring at the clawck."

"Ah" Amity responds playfully while going to reading a book that she had placed on their table, "eager to get out I'm guessing?"

"Very much so. I mean, no offense or anything, but performing magic can kind of be tiring you know?"

"No that's understandable. I get exhausted too while making Abominations for Mr. Yonderus. Being top student can have its downsides I guess you could say", Amity says ending with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ooooohh" Luz hums in a snarky manner, smirking at Amity, "am I hearing a complaint from the star student?"

Amity looks to Luz, shocked, but laughs it off playfully. "Probably", she responds in a similar manner, obviously playing off of Luz. Luz doesn't mind this of course. In all seriousness, she actually likes when Amity does that. Ever since the time that she and Amity had to help fix up Willow's mind from Amity's behalf, Luz had seen that there was more to the "top student" of Hexside. Something that she really wanted to see more of. She was always a fan of complex characters in her favorite stories, even with the characters that were in Azura The Good Witch. Especially Hecate. At first, Hecate was a person filled with a bad personality and hatred for Azura. For a long time, all Hecate thought about with Azura was how her arrival or presence would always bring trouble for the community. All the monsters that had been brought about in the Castle and the grounds had been attracted to the crazy aura of Azura and every time that happened, it was mostly Azura who would have to clean up this mess, and whenever that happened Hecate would be the first to bring out claims or accusations against her.

Over time though, those two would start to slowly get along with each other, realizing that claims against one another were purely nonsensical and really didn't matter at the end of the day since all that mattered was the safety of the Castle's people and the safety of each other. It would still take some time getting used to one another, but at the end of the fifth volume, the two had become friends. Luz however, being the big story fan, knew that near the end of the fifth volume that the writer of the series had plans for these two. Not just any "regular" plans of course.

Honestly, every once in a while, Luz would go back and relate Amity to Azura, due to her green hair, always seeing how great of a spellcaster she was, even if she hadn't fully reached her peak yet. Although, every once in a while, Luz would question if she was-

"So what do you plan on doing when the bell rings?"

"Hm?", Luz questioned as she was brought back to reality.

”I asked if you were planning to do something once school ended.”

”Oh, heh, right”, Luz started to responding, feeling nervous and kind of warm in the cheek, was this really normal to happen? ”Umm, no? Not that I can think of? I was just going to return back to the Owl House and see what there was going to be needed from Eda or King.”

”Oh” Amity responded. “Nothing too important there, right?”

”Nah!” Luz states, waving her hand in reassurance, “it’s probably just another one of their chores they want me to do instead of them because to be honest...”

Luz waves her hand over to Amity, beckoning for her to lean over for a whisper. Amity, a little surprised, leans over, ear near Luz’s mouth.

“What is it?”, Amity questioned with genuine worry.

“Just between you and me” Luz starts whispering, ”they can be pretty lazy.”

It takes a few seconds for Amity to realize that this little situation is purely just another playing around. Once she realizes, she naturally starts laughing lightheartedly at the joke, not fully aware of all the looks she’s getting from everyone else in the classroom.

Everyone in the classroom had found it weird for the “top student” to be laughing of all things. In fact, it was something that usually wasn’t really seen in school or in public. Only thing that was usual with Amity was rudeness, overworking attitude, and also her constant demeanor. Yet, it was strange for them to see that same person change over the last few weeks. All of it had just happened over what they thought was a short amount of time.

Unbeknownst to them, the reason for this change was right next to Amity, unknowingly blushing really hard with a loving smile at the sight of this girl that was part of this world, laughing in her beautiful way.

Amity, now recovering from laughing, cleans up her wet cheeks from tears of joy as she turns back to Luz.

”Ohhh my. That definitely caught me off guard. Thanks for that Luz.”

Luz, who was just gazing, snaps out of it and nods.

”Sure thing.”

What comes after is a small comfortable silence between the two as Amity continues reading her book while Luz draws some doodles on a sheet of paper.

After a few, Amity looks over with curiosity at Luz, interested into what type of imaginative things were in her crush’s head. _I wonder if I’m up in there_ , Amity thought to herself.

She slowly puts the book down the desk, trying her best to do so quietly. Of course, she would just leave the book like that, but she had been reading at a very interesting and kind of important part so she placed the book’s bookmark on the page and then slowly closed it. Amity didn’t really have to do all of this effort really to not be heard by Luz since the whole class was basically filled with noise at this point with the sweeping familiarity of the sound of conversations among groups or duos of friends, but she felt like if she did anything regularly she would have distracted Luz and possibly might get her out of her “zone”, as Luz said humans would say mindset.

With the book closed now, Amity had her full attention onto Luz, who was still just drawing on the sheet of paper, small smile while doing so. Of the many things Amity absolutely loved about Luz, one of her favorites was always her smile. There were always different kinds of smiles with Luz that Amity had seen, but this was the best one. She called this smile the “essence” smile, where she could tell exactly from that smile of all the reasons that she loved, or, at least that’s what Amity is sure of this is what it was, about Luz The Human.

Though the smile is great, Amity’s curiosity gets back to her and she tries to see what Luz has already drawn. She leans forward just a bit, hoping this doesn’t get her attention.

She gets a better view from this position where all the drawings are, but before she can realize what each doodle is, Luz notices her.

”Do you want to see them?” Luz questions softly.

Amity feels her cheeks warming up, doing her best to calm her panicking. “Ummmm, if I’m allowed to, at least?”, Amity quickly speaks out.

"Awww, you don't have to ask for permission Ams. With me, you are always allowed to look at my drawings" Luz softly responds. "Of course, unless I say otherwise with any drawing, y'know?"

"Yeah. I understand". Amity leans in a little more. "So, what have you done so far?"

"Well let's see", Luz says, as she puts the pencil down to point at the drawings and also to gesture hand movements while giving out explanation.

She points to one of the more noticeable drawings: King in an anime-like pose with an army (at least what Luz was able to draw to be an army) behind him, ready to attack. "You can guess that one, right?"

"I see King, but what are the people behind him? Are they suppose to be his followers that he keeps raving about having?"

"You can say that. I just wanted to draw King in anime. It's just a cool style, and I could even say that I have mastered the skill."

Amity doesn't try to hold in a slight playful laugh, grabbing Luz's attention.

"Sure. Like you say it's sooo hard to draw in anime, or manga. Whatever you humans call it."

Luz sits up a little more straighter than she was before, looking at Amity with a shocked smug look. "Oooohhh, are you challenging my arts skills?"

Amity chuckles, "well I am obviously not saying there are bad, but since you say you've mastered the skill, I politely disagree with your statement. I'm just saying right now you aren't the only one who draws anime and believes they have 'mastered' it like you so say."

Luz looks at Amity with a smug demeanor and leans in towards the other girl. Thankfully for Amity, she doesn't blush too much for Luz to notice when she makes that move, but it's just enough for Amity's mind to start going haywire.

"Well then" Luz mutters to the other, "I think I might have something to do once school ends after all."

Usually when this stuff would happen, Amity would have panicked with a gigantic blush on her face, possibly spitting out random gibberish that would have left the human terribly confused. Even though, Amity over the last few weeks or so was starting to get used to Luz's behavior and out-of-nowhere intimate moments like this one, because every time they happened, Amity would just love the human more. She loved the way that Luz was able to make her happy and always excited for whatever she had in plan.

"Oh" Amity attempts to mutter in the same tone as well, "what do you have in plan?"

"Ahhh, probably nothing. It might get involved with your plans."

 _Oh Luz,_ Amity thought to herself _you should never think that... you know what...why not?_

"You could be right, but you could also be wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I can make time free for you... you're worth it."

At that moment, both girls felt something warm in their chest. They didn't even really know exactly what it was that they were feeling, but they really enjoyed it. They never really felt this type of warmth with anyone else in their lives. Yet when they were with each other, that's when the warmth would come. It was small at first, but of course over time, the flame started to grow and the warmth of that flame started to get more apparent than ever before. Both girls had felt their flame before but Luz was the only one who didn't fully understand what the feeling was. She had thoughts and wonders about what it could possibly be, but always doubted that it was that. Yet at this moment here, Luz almost came close to finding out that the possible feeling was real, and that it would be reciprocated.

"Really?", Luz finally mutters.

"Yeah... really....", Amity answered.

The warmth came back again, but much warmer and hotter now.

Both girls are looking at the other with so much affection. It seems unbearable. They aren't even sure if what's happening right now is real. What if-

_RAAAAWWWWW!!!!_

The school bell rings, and the first thing that happens is that the halls start filling up with stampedes of students. The noise of all the students yelling or talking out of excitement is almost as loud as the bell, almost though.

"Everyone please, be careful with each other! You can seriously get hurt!", Ms. Rigus shouted over the students as they left. As more and more students keep running out of the class, she accepted defeat and sat back down at her desk, starting to finish off any work left for her.

Every kid has basically left their classrooms, with few exceptions like Amity and Luz, who just now got out of their trance-like experience, one blushing profusely than the other.

"Umm, how does uh, the library sound?" Luz quickly says, ending the embarrassing silence, "at our hideout?"

_She just said "our hideout". My goodness, can this girl be any more lovable??_

"Yes!!" Amity quickly answered. "I mean, yes. That sounds like an idea. What time?"

"Let's see", Luz started saying as she put on her backpack and helped Amity picked up her stuff. "I can go and get Owlbert back at the Owl House from Eda."

"Owlbert?"

"That's what we call the Palisman. He's really cute! Especially when you pet him since then he starts making soft hoots and I swear it's the cutest thing."

Amity laughs at the way Luz describes Owlbert. This girl could describe anything with such glee and passion & Amity would not get bored of the human's personality.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it", Amity quickly remarks while she put her backpack on and picking up her book. "Now once you get Owlbert, what do you plan on doing?"

"I could fly over to the library and meet you over there.... or..", Luz states and then starts dragging off with another idea in her head, hoping it has an effect. Of course, it does, as Amity gets closer to Luz with pure curiosity.

"Or what?", Amity asks curiously.

"I could... pick you up... if you.. want-"

"Yes please!!" Amity yells gleefully, although interrupting Luz in the process, "Oh! So sorry, I didn't mean to do tha- I mean I do want to- I mean.... yeah. You can come pick me up a little bit near my house. I can tell you where since I think you've been near the area outside my house once."

"Wait, you guys saw Willow, Gus and I on Hooty during the moonli-"

"Only on Penstagram though. It's kind of a shame. It looked pretty wicked, and it would have been more wicked to see it in person", clarified Amity.

Luz was of course shocked to hear this, but all she thought of at that moment was to promise herself and to Amity that whenever the two could do a moonlight conjuring, Luz would do it again with the house, and this time, the demonhunters wouldn't stand a chance against the two's obvious power they have when they are together.

_Together._

"If it doesn't meddle up with your plans, we could talk about remaking that moment for you to experience it. We can discuss it at the library today, while I'm kicking your butt with my drawings."

Amity scoffs. "You so sure about that huh? Well then..."

Amity starts leaving the room, bag on shoulder and book in hand, turning back to Luz, waiting for her at the door.

"I'll just have to see what kind of a drawer you are", Amity says in a fake, but yet impressive ignorant voice, kind of close to how she acted before.

Luz only laughed at this, which was a reaction that Amity expected, but not so much. Luz did laugh a lot, Amity knew that, but, Amity always loved the times that Luz did laugh. She just hoped that it was the same for Luz whenever she had been able to make Amity laugh.

"Oh that's a good one Ams. I can say that you've returned the favor from earlier."

Amity chuckles as Luz walks over.

"Sure. Guess you can say that. Want to walk out?"

"Yep!!"

The two girls say their goodbyes to Ms. Rigus, who is almost finished as well, and start heading to the entrance of the school. They're about halfway when Luz interrupts another comfortable silence that they had.

"So, I got the location, what about time?"

"Hmmm" Amity hums to herself, thinking, "let's see.... my parents want me to get stuff ready for Sunday, so they want me to take care of all the packaging with my luggage for today. Then they'll make preparations tomorrow for me to try out dresses, make sure that my room is clean and tight as possible, and then last they'll make me have all my winter reading done, so... I got off topic didn't I?"

"Aw it's okay. It sounds like you're very busy though, so I can wait till next week or any other time if you want", Luz said disappointedly.

"But Luz, all of that stuff is for tomorrow. All I have to do for today is to make sure that my luggage is filled up. I can take care of that quickly though so it probably won't take more than 2 hours."

"Ahh...."

Luz brings out her phone to check the time, staring at it while thinking.

"Soooooo, does 6 pm sound good for pick up time?"

"Sure. I'll be a little late, probably trying to convince my parents of a lie or something."

Luz brings a questioning look as she stops a little bit away from the entrance. "Oh. Is it, cause I'm bad?"

Amity who was a little oblivious to Luz stopping, quickly notices and hurries up to Luz.

"Wh.. what do you mean by that? Of course not."

"But, the only time that people lie is when they need to hide something that's not right."

Amity's happy demeanor slowly goes sad, whilst looking at Luz.

"Am I considered... bad?"

"Well, you know, it's just, my parents. They aren't the uhhh, best, when they hear any of their children hanging out with lowers, sadly."

Amity wished she didn't say that for when she looked over to Luz, Luz wasn't extremely sad or anything, but a frown laid upon her face. Sometimes, Amity would forget that she and Luz were on opposite sides of the social hierarchy and that technically, under the Blight household, Amity shouldn't have been hanging out with Luz. Once Amity was old enough, she was going to run away from this life. Ever since Luz entered her life and after the near petrification of Eda, Amity couldn't really try or even care for her status and just wanted to be with the girl that made her happy.

"But who cares about them, right?"

Luz slightly giggles, then answering, "Right. They don't really matter. They aren't drawers so they don't know how important it is to us two!"

"Yeah, heh! They don't have anything on us. Lumity will st-"

_Wait. Did I just say that?_

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Nothing!!"

Luz gasps.

"You gave us two a name?"

"N-n- no, I was j-jus- just naming a- an- an oil product! Heh heh.... umm..."

All of a sudden, Amity feels an exterior warmth. It takes her a little while to realize what is happening, as she looks to see that Luz is hugging her with such care. She felt like melting into the hug, never wanting it to end. It was here that it could be proved that Amity's crush was so much more than just normal, and Amity didn't mind that whatsoever. Although, she didn't know exactly what to do at this point, feeling like it would be invading Luz's private space. Amity might have not liked the fact that she was a Blight with having high expectations on her, but one thing she knew was important was manners and privacy, even though she had problems with letting people into her privacy. Luz was probably one of the few that she had truly allowed. And again, she was glad that it was her.

"I know others would think it's weird, but I'll tell you right now, I find it very cool that you have a name for us Ams. You're honestly just so cool, and, I'm grateful that I'm close with someone like you", Luz finally mumbled. "I hope it's the same with you for me."

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

Amity finally hugs back with the same amount of care. "Of course it's the same with me and you Luz. In fact, I think you're so much cooler than me, and please, don't try and fight me on that. It's a fact."

Luz laughs, pulling out a bit of the hug to be able to look at Amity.

"I won't....."

They both are looking at each other. For a second, they notice that they're both blushing. They don't seem to be nervous or scared. For just a second, they realize that there's something more between them. They probably wouldn't mention it right now. They both didn't feel ready for a surprise or for a clarification if either of them had confessed. They both were fine with this. Where they were right now, and they were glad that they were here in this stage of their relationship, and not somewhere south. They were both grateful of that fact. They were both grateful to have each other. They...

Amity cleared her throat softly, and Luz noticed the sign so she then ended the hug, blush still present as she rubbed her neck.

"So, confirm on the pickup at 6 pm?"

"yeah... 6 pm sounds wonderful Luz... also..."

Amity pats Luz's shoulders, getting her attention.

"Thanks... for just... being you."

"Don't mention it."

Amity giggles as she starts walking away.

"See you later human", Amity utters while waving her hand. With that last motion, she finally heads out the door, leaving Luz alone.

_I think..._

_Could it really be possible?...._

Luz looks down at her phone, noticing that the time is 20 to 4. It would be a little while before Luz would have to pick up Amity, but she knew that the time would go by fast. Her excitement would at least make it go by faster.

She started to head out of the school now, eager to get herself slightly styled up for her competition with Amity later. 

_Can't wait to go against Azura. She won't know what her lovely friend Hecate would have against her in their duel._


	2. Friday: Drawing Competition - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz get ready for their challenge later at the library, but both go through different difficulties.
> 
> Amity has to deal with a sudden message from one of her friends whilst trying to look good for the night and getting her chores done. Luz on the other hand is just dealing with the shenanigans that occur at her house while also trying to look good for the night, but also questions what the feelings she are having must be.
> 
> It doesn't matter exactly what they are doing. They are just excited for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who left kudos in the first chapter! I was so surprised to see all the reaction that came from it and I am personally grateful to know that my writing has gotten the interest of people! I again thank you all for the positive reaction and hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Also, there might be some moments where characters may be doing things out of character, but I wanted these first couple of chapters to have extreme fluff and little angst. Don't worry, stuff will get emotional real later in this story.
> 
> Any who, hope you enjoy!

_**Friday, 4 pm - Amity** _

_**Two hours till the girls have to meet** _

_I can't believe it_ Amity thought to herself, _I can't actually believe it! How did all of that happen?? And was she actually blushing too??? Have I died already and is this just my Heaven?_

Amity was walking at a very well-paced speed, eager to get home and do all the things that she needed to take care of immediately.

Thankfully, her parents were elsewhere, making sure the preparations for the week were in the best conditions and not in the worst ways possible. To all Blights, it was tradition to check with the most precautionary attitude when it came to their Days of Spirituality one-week vacation. That process of checking was always put to the eldest Blights in the family, parents included.

It was only going to be Amity’s mom and dad to do the inspection though. Her grandparents weren’t with them anymore, and it meant that the parents of the household had to take care of the needed duty. Amity did miss her grandparents, especially her grandmother from her father’s side. She was so caring, and always loved her brown ha... _oh. Right._

While walking, Amity took a moment to bring out a small clam-like object out of her bag. When she opened it, inside was a fine mirror, decorated on the sides with small arching and lines. The mirror showed what Amity was reminded of: the light green hair with the stem of brown that belonged to the teen.

She looked at the mirror delicately with care and observation, as she combed her hair with her hand to make sure that it still felt straight and pure. As she combed her hair, her mind flashed back to the days that she visited her grandmother, her name having been Josephine. Josephine was a lady full of manner and great care for her grandchildren. Never did it feel like she had ever been angry, never did she show a sign of power or position, even if she was considered a Blight due to her son’s marriage. Many at the time considered her and the Blight children to be some of the most amazing people. And to note, the opinions were from the rest of society. They loved Josephine’s loving nature and kindness & the people of Bonesborough felt like she, along with her son, were a very considerate option that the Blight household had made a fair choice in choosing.

Even Amity, back when she was just at least 5 to 6 years of age, had loved the time that her father said that they were taking a visit to Josephine’s. When the two were together, the atmosphere around Amity was full of joyous warmth and fun. It even at times with proper convincing was filled with the smell of some of the best soufflé on the Boiling Isles. Or at least, in Bonesborough. At the time, Amity didn’t know that there was more to the Boiling Isles. It was a small embarrassing thing that the twins had made fun of. She just hoped they had forgotten it today.

Honestly, thinking about all those things was something that Amity didn't think would be so relaxing and calming. It actually felt exactly like the giddy, good-hearted feels that she would have whenever she was with Luz. She wondered if this meant something.

Right now, she couldn't fully focus on that, as she was getting closer to her manor, and was also making sure that her hair was still straight and well-brushed. From the looks of it, everything in her hair seemed fine. From the brown roots on the front, all the way to the tied dark green hair at the back of her hair. The last thing she needed to check was her undercut. Not a lot of people except Willow, her siblings, Boscha, and even Josephine before she died were the only ones who really knew about her undercut. She got the idea after seeing one of her favorite characters in another book series shave their head, but yet grew out hair to cover over the undercut. Whenever that character would wave their hair with their hand, let the hair flow in the wind, or tied up the hair into a pony tail or a bun, the audience would be able to see their undercut. Amity thought it was one of the coolest things to see, and she thought that it made the character pretty. Thinking about it now, Amity had no idea that she had a thing for girls when she found out later on that the character she liked came out being a girl, since they were an animal-like reptilian character and for the longest time their gender wasn't revealed. When it revealed, Amity thought it was so cool, yet she didn't know she actually had a crush on the reptilian girl at the time. Why she doesn't have a crush on them now is cause of two things. One: they weren't real, and two: there was another girl she liked... and she was real..... and beautiful........

Amity sighed lovely at the thought, while she opened the gate to the manor. The manor was where it always was. Deep in the woods, a bit southeast of the market and just about a mile off of the Knee, the Blight Manor laid upon a hill with four flags flying on top of four tips. The insignia of the Blights is also on different areas of the exterior, just showing the bold selfishness that her mom had inherited from the main bloodline. Her father might have had some bad moments here and there, but based on how he was all those years ago, it was more of her mother who had affected her life more than everyone else. After having such a lovely day, Amity would just have to make this strict and terrifying detour to make sure she could get back with Luz later on before her week vacation.

Knowing what she had to do, checking her scroll for the time and seeing that it was 4:15, Amity was going to do all that she could to complete her chores and have a great night out with her cr- friend. Yeah, her friend.

A friend who was a gi-

She made a whimpering noise as she shook her head shaking out the gay panic, knowing it was for her own good to not be spotted at this time by her "loving" siblings. _Okay, they are loving at times, they just have a low frequency of showing it_.

With her blush and panic gone, Amity walked over to the front door, knocked once to wait for it to open, watched the door as it was opened, and went inside to start off her mission.

* * *

**_4:17 pm - Luz_ **

_**One hour and forty-three minutes till the girls have to meet** _

"Luz! Delete that photo of me in that costume right now!"

King was standing at the doorway of Luz's "room", looking at her angrily while she was unpacking her things from her school bag. She wasn't really all that focused on the furry guy, as her mind was focused on other things.

"Sorry King, but you could please hold on for one second? I need to get my stuff taken care of so I can be fully free for tonight", Luz answered, still not having looked over to King.

"Ohhh, sure. Make up excuses for not speaking to me right now. I know what you're doing! You're trying to hide the fact that you knew what you were doing when you took those videos and photos of me! I cannot let my status as King of Demons be ruined by such a low style of fashion and clothing!"

Luz, having finished her unpacking, looked confused. _Wait, what now?_

She turns to King, still oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Umm, what do you mean?"

King groans, bothered by the "act" that Luz is playing on him.

"Lilith told me during a little argument that Eda and her were having th-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. What type of argument?"

"Huh?", King expressed surprisingly.

"It's not really heated, is it?", Luz asked worryingly. Even though Lilith Clawthorne, Eda's sister, had helped the trio escape from the near clutches of the Emperor's Coven, and even somewhat helped Eda's curse, Luz still had a difficult time trying to trust her. Even Amity had confessed to Luz that Lilith's presence in the Owl House was unnerving and made her feel unsafe. It made her feel like with Lilith around, she had to act all up in her "act" again, and she never wanted to be like that. She liked where she had ended up right now. Luz always loved that part of Amity... maybe she even-

 _DAHHHH!! Not right now Luz_ she thought to herself, _you got to make sure your mentor's somewhat redeemed, somewhat not-redeemed sister is not hurting Eda._

"Is something wrong with your face? It looks kind of red. Are, you nervous, or something?"

_Oh my god._

"M-m- ME?? Yeah! It's all fine! Just a human thing, heh heh!" _Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it._

King looks at Luz suspiciously. "Hmmmmm, oh well. And also, no. It's not really heated. In fact, they're fighting over it with some pretty weird words I haven't heard anyone say before..."

_Oh please tell me he doesn't mean-_

"Like one of them was really weird. It rhymed with du-"

_NOPE!!_

"King! You know what would be very good of you right now?", Luz interrupted, hoping that it would stop King from saying anything that she never wanted to hear from the cute little demon.

"Uh, sure?" he answered, with a hint of suspicious awareness, "wait, hold on, is this thing one of your 'teenage problems' or something?"

"Ummm, maybe?"

"Ughhhh! Of course not! Count. Me. Out." King stated, as he started heading out the room, "I have an idea of how crazy your little 'problems' when we switched bodies and let me tell you, it's not really pleasant."

"Aww, come on King. Please?", Luz pleaded. The plea did at least stop King from fully walking out. He didn't exactly enter back in though, he just leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, ears open, patience waiting. He didn't say anything. The beast did look a little bit annoyed, but he was eager to listen to whatever his friend had to say. In fact, it was better than watching the two sisters fight, as that could get boring after a little while.

"What?"

_Ugh, this is going to be so embarrassing, but... King and I are technically family, so is Eda, and Lilith, even if it can be a little weird with her most times. I need to at least be able to stay true with them. I mean, I haven't been not staying true, it's just....._

"Luz?"

Luz doesn't notice how far off in her thoughts she was. When her mind had gotten out of thinking about her mom, she immediately remembered who she was with.

”Oh, right! Umm, you see, King, I uhhh....”, Luz started off, then slowly started swaying her body in a small nervous fashion.

”I... I think I like someone.”

King’s eyes widen. He doesn't respond for a second. It kind of makes Luz scared.

Then, out of nowhere, he starts doing his little "angry squeal", but instead of it sounding angry, it seems like it sounds much more happy than usual. The atmosphere of the situation is so obvious, but Luz like always, is oblivious to why King is squealing.

"Ummm, King? Are you good?", Luz worriedly asked.

"Am I good??" King answered in shock, "am I good??? Luz! Do you know how long it's been for Eda and I to wait for you to say something about a crush?"

"Uhh, I don't know... a few days.. weeks?"

"Months, Luz. Months!! And now, we don't have to wait anymore!", King stated, jumping around in a little happy-like dance. "Oh my goodness! I need to get Eda right away. We need to get you ready!"

"Whoa, wait! How did you even know that I was going to be doing anything tonight?"

"Luz... you're so obvious sometimes it hurts. Of course we knew straight away that if you liked someone you would be trying to have some time with them. And even better yet, at the time of the Days of Spirituality! Oh my!! I'm going to get Eda now!"

With that, King left the room quick with ruffling noises on the floor, leaving Luz alone in the room. She sighs, hoping for the best from the two, well three, people in her current life right now to not embarrass her.

_Wait... what are the Days of Spirituality?_

* * *

_**4:32 pm - Amity** _

_**One hour and twenty eight minutes till the girls have to meet** _

Amity was starting to get exhausted at this point. She had cast out some abominations to help out with her packaging, from simple clothing, to the exquisite clothing that all three Blight children had to wear for a specific meal. Another grand festivity of the Blight household. Really, this whole thing that Amity had gone through for almost about 15 years was fun when she was about a young toddler, all the way to 9 where she had just been getting out of the banned friendship that was with her and Willow. Every so often now, Amity would always have remembered that fateful day at some point during the day. With every time she thought about it though, she never once thought that she should forget about it, because what she did instead was remember and learn from her failure to be better. One way she was getting better was being a nicer person in school towards Willow, Gus, and Luz. With those four, she was able to just relax and also just be in love, LIKE, yeah, like, with Luz.

So it was another reason why Amity could not get exhausted. She kept pushing herself to keep casting the abominations, as they carefully had the dresses from her closet placed into the well-sized package.

One abomination, Hefty, the name Luz had called the abomination after a little hangout within the two of them, with Amity remembering to keep that name and abomination in mind forever, was taking out a dress that was filled with pinkish coloring and had lining of light brown, a color similar to her father's hair. She knew exactly what to do with the dress when she saw it.

"Hefty, stop please!"

The abomination stood still, looking over to Amity, waiting for a command. The other abominations slowed down their work to see what was up.

"Oh- Sorry guys. Everyone please go back to what they were doing. I just need to talk to Hefty real quick, okay?", Amity quickly replied.

The other abominations quickly recognize and process the information as they head back to work. In the meantime, Amity quickly heads to Hefty and looks over the dress.

"Let's see... hmmm... no wrinkles..." she says to herself, "there's even amounts of design in the cloth and weight... and it doesn't necessarily stand for one occasion. It's perfect!!"

She squeals with glee and happiness. Slowly, the squeal turns into laughter. The abominations stop and look at her with confusion, a manner similar to students back in Hexside. Of course they have no recollection of their master's behavior over time, but they still felt surprised by it. It was as if something had broken the hidden boundaries or barriers of the "try-to-be perfect" girl, revealing the girl she was and always wanted to be. It seemed impossible for this person to come back, as over time this type of person was hidden away by the grueling reality of expectations set upon to her by family prodigies.

Yet look here. The person from so long ago was back. She was laughing and squealing over a dress. It shouldn't have meant anything. Yet this dress meant everything to Amity. With this dress, it just reminded her of how much she had grown, thanks to someone she previously didn't understand. It reminded her that things could go her way. That she didn't have to act in a way to get things that she wanted, even though most of the time she acted that way to get what she wanted, it was mostly for her parents' thirst of power. That she didn't always have to meet expectations. She could just be someone that people could get used to over time. She could just be herself and everyone could love her for that. For a long time, it seemed like she didn't deserve to be friends with anyone, that she didn't deserve to be a part of their time. While she was getting good grades and great praise, she received nothing worth while out of it all.

Until Luz came in and taught her otherwise. She taught her that people can be friends with her. She taught her to be someone she always was and wanted to be. She taught her to just be... Amity. A girl who was intelligent and courageous, never having the thought of giving up once when her family is in trouble, never thinking twice to help her friend or anyone who was in danger, and never even kept quiet to tell people when they are wrong so they could make themselves better. Amity was all of that, is all of that. And Luz taught her every one of those things over the past three months in club meetings, usual hangouts, and even in a few school projects consisting of Abomination skills and writing great pieces of essays and stories for "Arts of the Pen", putting those two up in the top of the class. Throughout these things, the two were amazing together. Full of a young and bright energy that was hard to just really duplicate. After each and every one of those moments, Amity would learn and adapt herself to be like the way she was with Luz each and every day. She loved being like this. She loved acting like this. She loved....

 _Luz_ , Amity thought to herself as she touched the dress carefully to not wrinkle it. Then, she hugged it carefully with such passion and glee in the world.

_You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me._

BZZZZZ!! BZZZZZ!!

The room was filled with the vibrating noise of Amity's scroll that was left on her desk, signaling a call.

"Ugh, great. Hefty, please lay that dress down carefully. I want it to look the best it can be for... ah whatever, for Luz. I just want to look pretty for her tonight", Amity stated fully with grand pride in her love. She didn't want to hide the truth to herself.

While Hefty laid the dress down on the bed, making sure to not wrinkle neither the dress nor the bed, Amity walked over to the desk to see what was going on with her scroll. She passed by the other Abominations in her room who were finishing up her luggage. Seeing this, she stopped quickly, giving a little "thank you all so much!", receiving a gentle wave or bow from the Abominations as they melted back down into goo that belonged in a pot, and Amity went back with quick pacing to her desk, picking up the scroll, seeing that the caller was Boscha.

Even though she was becoming more naturally open with how she wanted to act around other people, Amity still had to pull up an act with certain people. Boscha, was one of those certain people.

"Good afternoon Boscha."

"Hey Amityyy! How's my friend doing?"

"I am doing okay. What is the purpose of this call? I'm currently packing up my things for our week out. It's been a little tedious, but the job has to be done. All Blights have to do what we must to accomplish our things", Amity said, internally hurting at every word she was saying. She really really hated acting like this, since it reminded her that at a time, Amity didn't have to act for that's how she was for a long time.

"Yeah, of course, umm... do you think you have some spare time to talk about something?"

Amity didn't feel like talking since she wanted to start getting ready for her hangout with Luz. Although, she was still in her act, so she couldn't tell the truth.

"Ugh, what is it about? I'm still kind of busy with packing so it better be quick."

"Well, you see, uhhh, it's something that I just need to ask for you to tell no one else about, okay?"

 _Whoa. Where is this going? Is it what I think it is?_ Amity thought to herself.

She had to be careful, not to act too excited for it would be slightly out of character. Yet, if the situation that Amity was expecting was actually happening, she might as well let a little bit of her act down.

"Oh. This is something special then huh?"

"Yes! You have no idea! I really, really need to talk about it with someone and, well, I wanted to call you first cause you're like one of my best friends and ever since the grudgby game where I broke your leg and even attempted to tackle Luz, I just have been thinking over and over about it and I just really want to say I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know exactly what to say or do, so, I'm trying to fix it up by telling you about my secret before everyone else, so we could reestablish our friendship, you know?", Boscha admitted with pure honesty over the phone.

Amity didn't know what to say. She was honestly pretty surprised, mouth open as well. Only thing that was uncertain about this whole situation was what to say.

"Amity? Are you good? I shouldn't have called you should I?"

"Oh!" Amity exclaimed, "No, no! Please don't think that. You can stay. I was just, shocked, that's all..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really... so, what's it about?"

"Oh, right. Umm, my bad, heh heh."

_Okay, I am definitely dreaming. First off, Luz starts acting with suggestive behavior, not that its bad, I want her to act that way with me, I honestly love it, but now Boscha laughing nervously? Yep. I knew this was too good to be true._

"So umm... Amity... I think I'm uhh.... I think I like girls."

_Okay, if this is a dream, please don't wake up right now. This has gotten interesting._

"wh- What??", Amity responded.

"Yeah. I figured it would shock people out. Even you... You probably think I'm weird or something."

"No, no, no! Don't say that. You are not weird for liking girls Boscha, I like girls too! -" Amity slapped her hand quickly.

_Oh crap._

"You do too?", Boscha questioned with such genuine curiosity it surprises Amity even more.

_What in the Isles is happening right now?!!? Boscha isn't making fun of me? How far more bizarre could this dream go?? Is this even a dream at all???_

"I guess you're as shocked as me right now huh?", Boscha proclaimed, getting Amity's attention.

"Huh?"

"I'm shocked that you said that too is what I meant. When you were silent, I thought you were shocked by your own words."

Then, for the first time since the two "friends" were young and met each other, Amity laughs. Boscha too, notices this, and laughs as well with her "friend", but now, they could actually be friends, based on how they're acting with each other now.

"How long was I silent for Boscha?"

"Oh, about an hour."

"Oh wow" Amity replies with such enthusiastic sarcasm, "that hour must have been really fun."

"Tell me about it", Boscha said before laughing again. "Anyways, let me get back to what I was saying, honestly.... Yes... I like girls. Well, both of us do. Of course, I'm guessing we haven't had any feelings towards each other right?"

"Well, if you want me to be honest, then yeah, no feelings... you aren't offended, right?"

"Oh of course not, I figured it would have been that way."

"Oh, good... so, other than you telling me that you like girls, is there something else you want to talk about?"

There was a slight pause from Boscha's end.

"Ummm, probably not now, but uhhh,... there is something I'm curious about: it's just me and you being the youngest there right? Like no one else in our group is going?"

"Hmmmm, yeah I believe so. Only time the others went was during the first time my parents started involving Emira, Edric and I into their stupid tradition", Amity remarked with such brutal honesty at the last part.

"Hey, just cause it might seem stupid doesn't mean it isn't kind of cool. That place has a huge pool inside, and you know how much I love to swim for exercising!"

"Yeah yeah, you do like that, I'll agree, heh heh... do you want to talk about it this week at my place?"

"Yes, but, only if you're okay with it."

"Of course I'll be okay with it Boscha! I mean, what's a friend suppose to..."

_Andddd great! You messed it up Amity. Great job._

"Hey, you don't have to call me friend if I'm not really one to you" Boscha declared, "I know that you and I have had a rocky friendship over the past few years. I was just really blind to that fact till after the grudgby game where we stopped hanging out. So, don't feel like you have to."

"Well.... I do want to.. so, if you don't mind, I'll be doing a lot of that."

Boscha laughs on the other end.

"Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to packing."

"Heh, thanks. Although, I lied when I said it was packing..."

"Oh. What are you doing then?", questioned Boscha with a smidge of smugness in her voice, a little of her old self showing, but not too much where it could get annoying.

"Uh uh uh. I'm not going to tell you right now. That'll wait for this week."

"Awww, come on! Pleaseee!! Just a hint", Boscha pleaded.

 _Should I?_ Amity thought to herself with concern, yet also with genuine delight and mischievousness. She was still shocked that Boscha was acting this way, but she was enjoying Boscha when she was like this. It was really entertaining, and, she really didn't mind how she let down her guard with her. Sure, she was no Luz, but it was still entertaining to be with Boscha.

_You know what? Why not?_

"Alright. It involves another person and also pencils."

"Ohhhhh. The person part interested me, but the pencil part has me kind of confused and begging for more."

"That's the intention. Any ways, I got to go. I need to get ready."

"Ah right right. And hey, you tell me everything, alright?"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it."

"What?? Don't think about it! You're going to tell me" Boscha quickly stated as she started going into a laugh, "I mean, you might as well since I'm telling you everything about me."

"Alright, fine. But that's until I see you Sunday. Okay? Don't mention this to anyone else. It's between you and me only."

"Of course."

"Good. See you Boscha!", Amity replied as she's about to press the "End" button.

"Wait, Amity?", Boscha's voice asked, a little away from her ear. Amity was close to hitting the button, but she quickly put the scroll back to her ear.

"Yes?"

"...thanks for listening to me. I'm glad to be friends with you..."

Amity silently gasped when she those words. Boscha has said those words before, but, it sounded different this time. It sounded more... genuine.

"Of course Boscha. I'm your best friend after all, heh... anyways, I need to get ready for tonight so..."

"Oh right. See you Sunday!

"See you!", Amity responded to the goodbye, as she ended the call.

Amity placed down the scroll on the counter, still trying to process what just happened. In the span of one day, she saw Luz blush, got into a plan to hang out with Luz, and just heard Boscha act genuinely nice. She liked all of this, but still, she had to think and question: If this wasn't a dream, what was it then?

Amity couldn't take the time to think, as she needed to get dressed and put on makeup.

* * *

_**5:03 pm - Luz** _

_**Fifty-seven minutes till the girls have to meet** _

"Edalyn, it's probably best that she should go in a nice formal dress", Lilith suggested.

Edalyn, Lilith, and King were in Luz's room, with Luz in her pajamas-like clothes. She was sitting on her bed, kind of nervous and embarrassed in the situation she was in. King had broken up the fight between the two sisters, telling them about the situation that was going on with Luz when he heard the tea from the human. This of course broke up the fight and conflict that the sisters had at the moment, as they were always fans of tea and gossip. Heck, they invented gossip when they were at school.

So it was definitely good gossip/tea when they heard that Luz had a crush. That meant that she was going to go out with them soon. They just didn't know how soon until Luz told them it was tonight.

"Oh please Lilith, from what Luz has told us it just seems that the both of them are just going to be having a casual hangout. She can go crazy with her outfit. Plus, she's really creative when it comes to her casual wear", Eda stated to her sister, her hands on hips with extreme defiance while Lilith looks with small dismay as her hands are crossed.

"That could be one way that Luz could dress up for tonight, but what if the other person would be dressing up more than casual?", Lilith suggested.

"Huh?" Edalyn responded, "what do you mean? Please don't tell me you're trying to help her out with first date advice with your first date when it was s-"

"We are not talking about that!!", Lilith quickly yelled.

Eda started laughing. Lilith on the other hand was blushing from embarrassment. If Luz was never going to lie about one thing, it was that even though Lilith might still have her on edge at times, seeing her blush was funny to see. It was another thing Luz did not expect whatsoever from today.

"Ohh man. You should have seen her when she was prepping up for her first date! Sh-"

"Eda!" Luz decided to interrupt at this point, "this isn't a date! I mean, we didn't really clarify it was a date really. She just- I mean, he- uhhh- they, yeah they, they said uhh it was a hangout, but uhh- oh God, what do I do? This is the first time I've felt this way for someone!"

"Whoa kid, slow down" Eda told Luz, "you're going off the rails here."

"Yes. You need to calm yourself down. It's never really good to act or think when you are nervous", Lilith added.

"Try breathing in and out! It's what Eda and Lilith do whenever they are nervous", King spoke out.

Luz was still having a hard time to fully relax. She wasn't hyperventilating or anything worse than that, but was having a hard time listening or even processing any thought whatsoever.

She tried to do what King suggested. With every breathe she exhaled, she slowly breathed in through the nose, trying to calm down. With every time she tried to calm down, it had made everyone else in the room feel a bit more calmer that Luz is trying to get better. After a few seconds, Luz was able to relax.

"Okay... I'm okay... It's just.... we never really clarified it as a date, but it's just, there was like a... a small sense in the air that it was, you know? I mean, I didn't think of this until now, but, the more I think about it, they're as nervous as me! Like, do they know, or not? Ugh! Why do crushes have to be so hard?? Especially when she's so pretty."

 _Wait a second, did I just_ -

Everyone was silent. Eda's eyes widen, Lilith's mouth was open, gazed by the gender drop, and King, well, King was on the floor squealing even more than he was before.

"So it's a girl, huh?", Eda said to start the teasing off.

"Dios mio....", Luz muttered to herself. (oh my god)

"You know, when I was your age, I kind of had both girls and boys falling for me. And trust me, I was kind of a hard rock to get to for falling for someone", Eda stated.

Lilith's short laughter filled up the room, catching Eda's attention, starting off with, "yeah, sure. I still remember when you brought over that girl Patricia for a little 'study time'. Your lucky our parents were busy, because they wouldn't have seen you and her going all over each other with your little 'I love you's and 'you're so pretty's and then... oh my, this one was my favorite, that small little 'can I kiss you?'"

This was the first time Luz saw Eda blush, but it was not the first time she had also seen Eda have an angry scowl.

"Lilith" Eda proclaimed, "not right now..."

"Alright fine, fine. I just thought it was funny how you say you were a 'hard rock' yet Luz could just ask me and I'll tell honestly saying uh, you weren't."

Luz slightly chuckled, not expecting this type of behavior from Lilith, but that chuckle did not make her any less nervous.

"That's all funny and all, but I'm still freaking out and nervous into how I should set myself up!", Luz finally admitted.

"Okay, okay kiddo. Calm down, alright? Now look, we might have our differences on dating advice...", Eda started.

"But Edalyn and I do know good fashion sense. Even though I was usually the one best with the hair and Edalyn with the clothing", Lilith finished.

"Huh. Something we both agree on... I hope we don't have more of that", Eda suggested.

"Same here", Lilith agreed on.

Luz laughed again. Now, she felt more comfortable with what would happen next. She might not fully trust Lilith, but she was able to trust her in this moment.

"Alright. Do you think it would be too much to ask if I needed help on my clothing choices?", Luz asked.

"Nope", both sisters said simultaneously.

Luz smiled, and got up to her closet to show the sisters what was on the table.

* * *

**_5:26 pm - Amity_ **

**_Thirty-four minutes till the girls have to meet_ **

Amity was sitting in front of the mirror in the upstairs bathroom. She had the door open, knowing that everyone else was pretty much busy, so she didn't really have anything to worry about. Well, she did have one thing to worry about: the competition. Not the competition itself, she was a good drawer, she was going to always admit that to herself. Her siblings always found her drawings with their unique art style so amazing and creative. Heck, sometimes, Amity would go experimental and draw stuff in the reality around her, and that would draw attention from not only her siblings, but from her parents and her usually unimpressed friends as well. It was one of the few things that her everyone seemed to like that was connected with Amity.

What really bothered her about the competition was the fact that she didn't know if this was a bit too much. Like, she didn't even know if this was just a regular, casual hangout, or if it was something more. She worried that it was herself who assumed that it was more by Luz's attitude and personality. At times, it was hard for Amity to even know whether or not Luz was joking around. Today was one of those days, and Amity was just as confused. Yet, there was something about today. Something seemed different. When she saw Luz blush, when she saw her look at Amity when they had their small hug... she felt...

It was too good to be true, but Amity was willing to take the risk.

With Luz, it was worth the risk.

* * *

_**5:41 pm - Luz** _

_**Soon...** _

"Alright, are you ready kiddo?", Eda asked Luz, eyes covered by Eda and Lilith's hands.

"Yep. I'm nervous, but... yeah. I'm ready."

The hands are removed from Luz's eyes, as the young Hispanic girl looks in awe, gasp-filled. She sits up carefully, making sure to not wrinkle her dark blue collared shirt, buttoned up perfectively, all together with the addition of a carnation, bright as a lime, placed in the upper pocket of the shirt. The pants were well made as well, with their dark beige color spread evenly from the top to bottom. Then, at the bottom end of the well-made stylistic clothing choice, shoes shined well from the finest shoemakers of Bonesborough. The best from the Boiling Isles was hard to get, as it was worth more than the Bat Queen's fortunes all counted together. Finally, at the top end, Luz's hair was brushed in a similar fashion like Grom night, but the hair by her ears were brushed outwards, giving a zany feel to the girl that the hair belonged. A feel that would definitely make another girl fall in love with more than she would expect.

"Wow... you guys...", Luz started to say, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Ohhh, Luz. Come here.", Eda offered, with her arms open. Lilith looked at Eda, becoming shocked, locking her arms behind her back, doing her best to look away without drawing Luz's attention. It worked, as Luz ran over to hug Eda. King came up from behind Luz and hugged her leg.

Luz didn't mind it at all, as she was chuckling about the fact that she had such wonderful people in her life.

She loved them. So much.

Eda loosened the hug and knelt down to Luz's level, smiling.

"Alright kiddo. Come on. You have a crush to pick up."

* * *

_**5:58 pm - Meetup point** _

In the forest was the normal sounds of the wild. The festering small noises of battling insects. The howls of the peaceful flying creatures that roamed the air. Then, there was the rarest kind of noise to hear from the forest: the chattering of a human.

"Okay Luz. Just calm down. This is going to go fine. You grabbed the paper, you got some pencils, your phone is even charged to a reasonable amount so you can show Ams the topic you guys are fighting on in your drawings, and for taking photos, if you guys want to draw each other... ¡Ohhh, sólo espero que no me haya vestido para nada!", (ohh, I just hope that I didn't dress up for nothing) Luz expressed out loud. She sat on the floating staff of Owlbert, looking down at the ground. She sighs. "I hope she at least thinks I look good in this..."

"Look good in what?", a voice calls out from the woods.

Luz shrieks as she gets up, chuckling nervously.

"Hi Ams! Your fearless champion... is....."

There she was, coming out of the woods, in a dress with a well-made combination of pink and brown, the bottom parts of the dress waving above the ground about a good two feet away. The way that it flapped around with the wind was especially great in aesthetic. All of that was perfectly combined with.... the Blight's hair let loose with no hair tie. It was a mixture of green and brown hair, dancing in the air with the wind. Simple eye-shade and a small hint of lipstick was applied to the face of Amity Blight, completing the admirable look of the young girl. All in the face of this look, was a loving, passionate smile on the witch's face.

"Hi, Luz."


	3. Friday: Drawing Competition - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet together. Luz and Amity go to their hideout where they have not only one of the most grand drawing competitions ever, but one of the most memorable nights ever.

_**Friday - 6:00 pm** _

Luz didn't realize how long she had been quiet when she noticed that Amity was close up to her, mouth moving, but no noise coming out. The noise was muffled for Luz, but as her subconscious, gay panicking mind, sensible noise started to come out.

"Luz, are you okay?"

_Oh crap. I gotta answer._

"Me? Whoa, I'm fine! Heh heh, who's Luz? I mean, I am, I'm Luz, heh heh", Luz attempted to say with subtlety. It didn't work. She was blushing really, really hard, and Amity could see it too. It's weird how one girl had been blushing more than the other over the past three months they've spent with one another, but now the girl who had blushed so many times was now the one who had the subtlest of blushes between the two. The other, well, they had work to do.

Amity, who had been scared that she had overdressed, lightly sighed, as she felt relieved that the both of them had gotten a small idea of what the other was thinking for their competition. Sure, they were still going to draw, but they at least wanted to make the most fancy occasions with this private contest. A small but very brightening smile laid across the green-haired witch's face, comfortable for whatever would happen tonight.

She walked up delicately, yet in a normal pace, to her crush, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta say Luz" Amity started out, "I didn't expect this from you. I mean, I have an idea what to expect since Grom, but man. My 'fearless champion' just keeps on surprising me huh?"

Luz, who's attention was now focused onto Amity, couldn't help but smile and laugh at the comment. "Yeah. You should probably just expect that from me from now on. With me, anything could happen!"

"Nothing too extreme though, right? I'm not in the mood for fighting another monster."

"Of course not! The only extreme that could happen is if we accidentally break a pen or a pencil while drawing."

"Ohhhh sure. Cause a pencil breaking is the same as reading the part in Azura The Good Witch: Volume 3 when Yovun died protecting Azura's identity from the evil Ahondou!", Amity stated to Luz in a fun, but not too energetic way. She couldn't be as energetic as Luz.

Luz gasped, faking a cry and a whimper as she pouted, "Oh! Noo!! Not that! Anything but that! We must make sure that the pencils or pens we use today never suffer such a sad, miserable fate like Yovun! I don't want to experience that feeling ever again..."

Amity tried her best to hold in her laughter, worrying that it would upset Luz, but she shouldn't have had to, as Luz joined in a little bit later, both of them laughing off of how stupidly silly the two were.

When the laughter had settled, they both just looked at each other with pleasant smiles that told so much for the other. The warm feeling they had experienced earlier in the day at school came back between the two of them. They both knew what it was now. They both understood what had happened earlier now. What the both of them didn’t know was what they were planning on doing about it, especially during tonight. There was one thing clear though: whatever happened, the both of them would be fine.

”I know you said hey to me” Luz small whisper broke out of the silence, “but I didn’t say it back to you, so... hey you.”

Amity’s small laughed filled the air between them. Then, in a similar soft whisper: “Hey you back...”

A small comfortable silence, with the two girls looking at each other.

”I’m kind of glad that I wasn’t the only one who overdressed. I was constantly worrying about that”, Amity finally admitted.

”Me too. I... kind of got the idea when we hugged at the school, but... we can put that on hold if you want. We can just worry about kicking each other’s butts in drawing”, Luz answered with small, yet thorough thinking.

Amity smiled. “That sounds like a plan.”

_See Amity? There’s nothing to worry about._

_See Luz? You got this. Just keep it together. I mean, try your best, cause you know it’s going to be hard with how incredibly pretty Amity looks!_

”So, correct me if I’m wrong... is this Owlbert”, Amity asked with the best intention to try and think about something else that wasn’t the beautiful girl, acknowledging the floating palisman.

Luz, getting out of her thoughts, replies, "Oh, yeah. That's Owlbert. They are like, one of the coolest palismans I have ever seen. I mean, I have seen a whole lot of other palisman out in the forest when Willow, Gus, and I faced the Bat Queen."

"You guys faced the Bat Queen? Whoa... i-isn't that like- "

"Dangerous? Yeah. Definitely. I'm not going to lie, but please don't tell the others about this, I was so close to laying down on the floor, with my cat hoodie over my head, and just whimper."

Amity slightly laughed, but then simmered it down to softly comfort Luz who seemed to have a very small remembrance of that time, saying, "aww, I'm so sorry for laughing. I just found it kind of funny and cute, cause it sounds just like something that you would do."

Luz, having heard that, looks over to Amity smiling. "It's fine. At least one good thing came out of it", Luz noted, as she barely nudged Amity in her shoulder. Amity didn't mind it whatsoever. She kind of loved it.

As much as these two could keep fooling around in the forest, both of them were prisoners of time, as they knew they had better get to the library soon so they could use the most of their time to have as much fun as possible. Amity was the one to bring it up: "Umm, as much as I love spending time with you here in this, grand, beautiful woods-" Luz chuckles from Amity's sarcasm, "-I would rather like to spend more of the time we have tonight, with you, in... our hideout." Luz hadn't fully understood the effect that the word "our" had on such a small thing until now, with her friend being all blushing and lovey with her and saying it. They both knew now what that one little change really meant for the both of them. Yet, they still had doubts if they should have made the change in the first place, as Amity stuttered, "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cal- called it ours, I mean, its-"

"Amity.", Luz grandly stated, stopping Amity's stutter. "Our hideout is waiting on us."

Amity just seemed shocked as this response when she had heard those words come out of Luz's mouth. It seemed too good to be true, but it was happening. Right here. Out in the woods. Just before they were going to have a hangout at their hideout.

 _But what if this isn't just a hangout_ Amity thought to herself, whilst looking deep into Luz's confident and warming eyes, _what if this is something more? I feel like I should ask, but later. I just want to enjoy this._

"Right", Amity finally said, smiling.

She watched as Luz got prepared up on Owlbert with severe confidence, ready to fly. Once on, she turned her head to Amity, and patted the spot behind her. "Room for one."

Amity smiled at Luz as she placed herself on the staff. In all actuality, this was the first time she had flown on a staff before. Usually when it came to flight, she had encountered the sky inside a flying carriage or bus, but never on a staff. Her parents, even though not the nicest of parental figures, still worried about the safety of their children, and didn't want them to get hurt in any way possible. Even when Amity got her leg hurt, her father was the first to say something in such a worried tone about what had happened to her. Amity's mother did express concern, but in the fashion of what Amity had done, making sure their daughter wasn't doing anything that they didn't agree with. Honestly, if Amity had to pick between her father and mother at one point, she would go with her father all the way. But none of that thought. None of that with Luz. Tonight, it was just going to be the two of them having fun.

Now firmly seated on the staff, and proper checking on her dress to see if the dress was wrinkling or not, Amity told Luz that she was ready.

"Alright. Hang on tight!", Luz warned Amity.

Then, with that warning, the staff started floating more up in the air, as it started to move forward as a fair pace. Steady wind hit the two girls as they soared out of the forest. All of this excitement and energy seemed too much for Amity, but as the leaves of the trees went swaying back and forth, the fun that this situation had soon settled in for her. Still, there would be points where Amity had to duck or move her body slightly out of the way to avoid getting hit by any large branches or grown-out leaves, so what she would have to do was to strengthen her hold on Luz with her hands around her waist to keep hold as she moved. Amity couldn't see it, but when she did that, Luz would blush extremely looking down for one quick second at her waist before looking back up to see what was ahead of them in the air traffic-zone.

As they started to get closer to the top of the forest, the leaves and branches of the trees started to appear less and less as they rose up. Finally, they fly over the top of the forest, where Luz kept rising Owlbert in the air, to show a little something. When she slightly turned her head back to look at Amity, she saw that the girl had her eyes closed from fear and her head laying on Luz's back to secure herself from the unknown danger that was to come. Luz smiled at the sight, loving how adorable Amity looked at this moment, but quickly realized that she should let Amity know that it was all fine now.

"Hey, Amity? It's okay..." she started off, "you can open your eyes if you want..."

She felt the girl's arms loosen just a bit as she watched Amity slowly open her eyes to look at the Isles from above. The island never looked any more magical to her until now. Here on the palisman it was the first time that Amity had ever seen the island from this angle and just seeing how great it was to see her world from above. In fact, having this view with someone so wonderous, passionate, and kind, was probably the one thing that Amity never knew she wanted to have. At this point in time, for both of them, everything seemed calm and great.

"Wow..."

"Do you like it?", Luz asked.

"Like it? Luz, I love it. This view is just...", Amity stated, before going speechless. "I can't even say in words how beautiful this is.... Thank you. So much."

And with that, Amity watches Luz bring out her compassionate and loving smile, then saying the words that would change her: "Anything for you, Ams."

Amity leans her head on Luz's shoulder as they stay up there for a little while. In that little while, the two are just enveloped in their own cocoon of great warmth and affection.

Amity clears her throat, breaking the comfortable, yet slightly awkward silence on them. Luz doesn't mind, but she too realizes there's something awaiting for them.

"Well, we can get a view like this any other time, but, there really is only one drawing competition", Amity states.

"Right", Luz responds.

She pats the side of the staff, giving Owlbert a heads-up for the next movement, as the two witches start heading down towards the town of Bonesborough. The excitement and rush of air returns as they get close to buildings and trees. The both of them aren't scared as all of this goes by. With the Boiling Isles, this stuff was amazing to experience, and living in a land like it is such a thing to be grateful for.

Soon enough the library is in view, while the sun is slightly setting, not even touching the horizon. Such an angle in lighting brings the library into a warm color that's inviting to the girls as they start to land. The arena for the "draw-off" is set. Now to get it all set up.

They landed in front of the staircase of the library, Amity being guided down by her "fearless champion" from Owlbert. When both of them are off, Luz takes Owlbert and pets him to a point where he turns back into part of the staff. The two of them, supplied and ready, head up the stairs to head inside the library, with a beautiful sunset beside them.

"Hey Amity I just realized something," Luz said catching Amity a bit off guard.

"What is it Luz?"

"Are we allowed to be out here this late? I remember the last time I came here it was pretty late and dark, but should the library still be open at this time?"

Amity thought to herself for just a second. She was usually the one who went to library's the most and based on those days, it was usually during the sunny hours of the day and not too much during the cold hours of the night, since her curfew would be up at that point, and she did not want to get in trouble. In fact, she had loved going to the library so much that she almost didn't make it to her home in time for curfew cause she had been helping Braxus with reading and got too into it. Braxus definitely loved it, even if he was clueless that his mentor had to be somewhere else.

"I would say that it should be. I haven't been here during the late hours of the day, but I do know that the library really accepts me a lot being here, thanks to my readings."

"Ohhh right" Luz stated, remembering that little moment as well, "do you think that if you ever had another one of those I could join along and help you out?"

Amity stopped right in front of the door, eyes wide open, brain going off with thoughts. _Luz reading with me and doing funny voices like we've been doing for Azura book club??? Oh my god, please help me._

"Amity you g-"

"Yes!! I'm fine, that little mention or request you had there was fine too! Definitely would love to see you read with me to the kids! Very much so!", Amity blurted out. The gay panic was strong at this hour.

Luz didn't mind it at all as she lightly chuckled. "Great. I'll definitely look forward to that when the time comes."

Seeing that Amity was still trying to recover from the idea, Luz opened the door for the two of them, making sure Amity was to enter first into the grand library. Since her last visit, the library still felt the same and looked the same as well. Only differences was that there was more people in the library at this time of day compared to how it was the night that Luz snuck in with the twins. At the front counter now was a construction coven boy, hood up and wearing earrings. He was organizing some books and papers when he noticed the two girls and started to recite something.

"Oh, hello! 'Welcome to the library! You can never find such a pl-'"

"It's okay, we've been here before", Luz assured the Construction student.

"Oh. Okay. I mean, my boss told me to do that every time someone comes in, so I'm kind of worried that I've might have made some people uncomfortable", the Constructionist stated.

"I think you'll be fine. Just don't worry about it too much", Amity also assured to the Constructionist.

"Alright. Thanks. Anyways, are you guys here to get a book or something? I can give you suggestions o-"

"We're here to have a small hangout really. Nothing else", Amity quickly makes clear to the student, while also making sure Luz gets the gesture by squeezing her hand not too tightly.

The Bard looks at the two a little confused and concerned. "Um, you sure? The library closes in about an hour and a half. So I wouldn't recommend this place if it goes on that long."

"Oh don't worry. We'll keep watch on the time, and if anything we'll use the back exits", Luz answers.

"Alright then. Knock yourselves out. If you need anything, I'll be here."

"Thanks", the two girls say, as they walk off to their opinionated important section of the library. The Constructionist goes back to work as the two head off. Then at one point, they stop and think.

"We don't have back exits."

* * *

"'Back exits, Luz?'"

Luz was trying her best to not laugh as they were still in earshot of the front counter.

"Are you serious?", Amity questioned in a comedic tone, who too was a bit in the same situation.

They waited till they were near the romance section and out of earshot from the front counter where they finally just let out their laughter. Such a situation like that seemed so uncommon to them that experiencing such a situation was wild.

Amity was the first to stop laughing and tries to calm down Luz who is crying from laughter so much that some of her light makeup is trailing down her cheek.

"Whoa, Luz. You have to breathe and calm down, your makeup...", Amity said, trying to calm her chuckle as well.

"I- hah ha, I can't, ha ha", Luz was able to speak out.

Amity tries to pat Luz's back lightly, trying to help her out. It helps out just a bit as Luz coughs out her finally laughs and wheezes for air.

"Oh my lord" Luz said as she cleared her eyes and tears, "I'm so sorry. I just never thought that would be so funny."

"It's all good. Your laugh is pretty to hear-"

Amity starts to blush at her own comment, trying to think of ways to counter it so Luz doesn't question it or think it weird or-

"Aww, thanks. It usually can annoy Eda and Lilith. They always just come about to me and go on asking 'kid, what's got you laughing so hard?' or 'human, why do you laugh so hard?'... that stuff is funny, but not like that. Anyways, we got to get moving. Come on."

With that, Luz walks off to the entrance to their hangout, unknowingly leaving Amity behind, frozen in her small little processing mode of what just happened. Today was probably the one day in Amity's life where all the dreams or wishes that she had ever wanted were happening for real. She was awake, she made sure. Still, it's hard for witches or people to process that their crush actually compliments you back in a genuine way that fits with their attitude and personality. Amity would not get enough of it, and to her, that seemed fine. She just wanted to have more and more.

"Amity? You good?"

Luz breaks through to Amity, as she comes back to reality and follows Luz to the entrance.

Amity pulls the right book in the shelf as the entrance starts to reveal itself. Luz makes sure that the coast is clear so no one sees the way to get into their private place. As the entrance finally opens fully, Amity grabs Luz and pulls her in, letting the door close in. Even if it was to get Luz out of suspicious sight, the movement was pretty quick.

"Whoa Ams! That was pretty strong", Luz remarked.

"Oh. S- sorry. I was making sure we wouldn't get caught."

"It's all good. I was a bit slow anyways", Luz answered back as she puts down the equipment she brought with her, including Owlbert. The floor was filled up with pencils and drawing utensils with so many to count. More stuff to count at the end of that with the very big amount of small sketchbooks and pieces of paper she had placed in the sketchbook when they were filled up with doodles or sketches.

Amity whistled impressively at the sight. "Wow Luz. You weren't kidding when you said we were going to have a 'serious' drawing competition."

Luz giggles at the remark, coming closer to Amity. She grabs her arm and guides her to sit down on a floor pillow in the room. 

"Choose whichever book you want to draw in."

"Alright", Amity replied, scavenging through the books to find which one had the best amount of pages that weren't drawn in yet.

Whilst looking through them, she got lost into the illustrative world that Luz had. In the pages were drawings full of imagination and life. There were filled of many things; gargoyles, winged creatures with features that Amity had never seen but figured were from Earth, gryphons that almost looked exactly like the ones on the Isles, Azura and Hecate side-by-side in a very weird pose that Luz calls an "anime pose", doodles of Eda when she would be just relaxing on her couch or just doing chores. There was even one doodle of Eda with her hair tied up, a look that Amity wouldn't lie saying that Eda would look much more cooler in. She would just have to work on her clothing in Amity's opinion. Still, after the doodles in just ONE of the books, there was more. More and more creativity that branched out into the papers. Work that had passion in it, work that had meaning and a sense of wonder, work that Amity could just fall in love with. Even though, she already had by-

"Which one is that?"

Amity looks back to Luz, blushing hard from her nervousness of Luz catching her looking through her drawings. "Yes?", responded the nervous witch.

"'Yes'?" Luz questioned with a funny look, adding onto that a small laugh, "oh Amity you need to calm down."

Amity's blush didn't go away, the pounding in her heart (which she just found out was there) didn't go away either, as Luz sat next to Amity, slowly taking the book from her grasp and then started turning the pages for her, showing the witch more of her creative side.

"You see, I started drawing when I was about 8 years-old, a bit after the first book of Azura: The Good Witch came out. I will admit, my drawings weren't the best back then" Luz told Amity all in a soft voice, turning the page now to an older section of the sketchbook, "I mean, sure. I was still learning, but... I still think it's bad for other reasons too."

Amity couldn't really understand how she hadn't cracked up yet. It was just so hard to focus now. But she had to reply back.

"What other reasons were there?", Amity asked, trying to hit or reach the same tone Luz was going for.

"Well, you see... I was just barely dipping my toes into what I could think of or appreciate back then. I was just really focusing on Azura and other things at the time, but, as I grew older, I just felt like I wanted to explore anything and everything with what I could come up with or come across."

Luz then lent forward just a slight bit in Amity's direction.

"Just imagine" Luz said to Amity, "you walk along a path full of a regular structure. It's made of the basic principles of rock and stone. Then as you keep walking along, that path comes across with another path, one made of a substance that might seem very harmful, but you would never know unless you walk along it, right?" Amity nodded quickly, urgent to hear more. "Well, you just have to try it out. And when you do, you realize that the path you're on is not so bad. It doesn't even hurt. You keep walking along and along the path, till a new one appears, and you follow that one, on and on. You keep going, and you might just come back to the path you were on at the very beginning, and you would just realize: what's down that path there now?"

She should have expected it now, but Amity still found herself surprised. She had heard many peoples' explanations on their opinions on certain things in life, most of these explanations being bland or similar to others, but Luz just kept subverting Amity's expectations on Luz. It just never seemed to occur to Amity that Luz was full of so many surprises.

As much as Amity was excited, Luz had started to pick up a frown. Amity quickly noticed and gently grabbed Luz's shoulder in comfort.

"Luz? Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Luz responded. Amity could tell though that something was not fully clear or correct in that response. She squeezed Luz's arm just a tiny bit.

"Luz, if you aren't okay, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I won't make fun of it or anything like that. Okay?"

Luz sniffled just a bit as she chuckles and smiles. To Amity, it's a hiding smile.

"Thanks Amity. It was just a small thought. Nothing to worry about."

She sits up and gathers the sketchbooks and utensils, as Amity watches with slight worry. When Luz turns around to face her, she tries to hide the worry with a soft smile.

"Ready?"

Amity nods.

"Ready."

* * *

"Amity those mermaids look so cool!"

Amity laughed to herself while grading Luz's drawings for points. How they decided to do the competition is that at the end, they would grade the others drawings based on their lineart, their anatomy, and their style on certain aspects on the drawing.

Right now, Luz was looking at Amity's drawing of Azura in her small adventure of Tilantalus and meeting the mermaids of the ocean kingdom. The way that Amity had drawn the mermaids and Azura is this little illustration really caught Luz's attention and in other aspect had made her more attracted to the wonderous life and personality of the Blight.

"Thanks Luz, but in all honesty, I could have had more time spent on that. The Azura looks fine, but the mermaid tail on one of them looks odd and different from the other ones."

"Nahhh" Luz suggested, "they look really great! The odd tail on one of them just makes them more special. Like with your hair."

Amity couldn't control the blush that emerged, neither the smile that followed after. She tried her best to giggle to avoid any gay panic out, but it was still too hard.

"Luz..." Amity chuckled out from small embarrassment, "do you really mean that?"

Luz started to feel so much confidence at that moment in time. Hearing Amity ask such a simple question with such charm really settled it for her. Right now, she was going to say it all.

"Of course I do! Your hair is just one of the many things that makes you amazing! I mean, whatever you do with it, it will always look amazing. Just like you... you're really amazing Amity."

Amity didn't know what to say. She didn't even think that all of this was happening for real now. It had just been too good to be true at this point.

"Tha... thanks Luz."

Luz nodded, with an emphasized "hmph!", as she smiled at the witch.

_Okay Amity. Time to do it. Remember, no matter what happens, she will still enjoy your presence. At least, I hope that will be the case._

"Um, Luz?" Luz turned quickly, asking "yes?"

Amity breathed in quietly, as she prepared for the big moment.

"I didn't give you all of my drawings... I was leaving one last drawing away from you. It's meant to be a surprise... I hope you like it."

Amity passes Luz a folded sheet of paper, elegantly folded so the paper wouldn't get wrinkled when opened. Luz takes the paper and opens it up. She gasps. This drawing, so magnificent, was an attempt at doing a realistic portrait of Luz. The hair was drawn with great care of darkened lines and greyish tones in scribbled markings, the face & its many structures like the nose and brows had the nice blend of pencil markings made with intent on the intensity as well as the blend made by the touching and spread of the lead, and most of all, the way Amity had drawn Luz's eyes. The eyes were the darkest part of the drawing and it was one of the things that caught Luz's eye straight away. She loved them. She loved the whole drawing. Most of all, she loved the drawer even more at this point.

She hadn't paid attention to her actual eyes at this point because when she looked up to Amity, she had been slightly crying and tearing up, as she felt a single thread of what felt like water go down her cheek. She reached up to her face and felt the wetness that the tear left. She chuckled lightly, looking to Amity, eye to eye. "Sorry. Didn't mean to get emotional again. I promise that I wouldn't do it and.. heh, look at me go again, heh heh."

Like she was on a streak, Amity again went up to Luz quickly, worried. She had placed the drawing aside, worried that it would get ruined, immediately then placing her hands on Luz's shoulder, calmingly. From there, she slowly hugged Luz, massaging her back tenderly.

"Hey, Luz" Amity started to whisper, comfortingly,"agh... I was stupid to draw that. I didn't think that it would make you cry. I just... I just wanted to surprise you with something. That was all... please don't cry. I feel bad whenever I see you cry... cause I never know what to do to make you feel better..."

_Great job Amity. You ruined it. Just like everything el-_

"Amity..."

_Wait, hold that thought._

Amity loosened the hug to see Luz's face. It was somewhat how she expected it: her eyes were slightly red and shiny from the tears, her nose seemed a little stuffed, and her face had a slight red tone to it... but, there was something that just didn't seem to cross Amity's mind at all at first. Luz's eyes, as red as they were and shiny, were full of hope, comfort, and love, as they stared at Amity.

"..d- did you mean that...?."

Amity gulped. Now or never.

She didn't notice the way that Luz's eyes flickered down and up with every few seconds.

"Yes... and I could say much more... and it would still mean the same Lu-"

Amity had never been prepared for this moment. The moment of a first kiss. It... was not bad. She had been scared that her first kiss would have been embarrassing and that the girl she would have kissed then would have thought of it as awkward, even terrible. Yet, with Luz, the person that had made all of the darkness in her life shine away, made all of these small fears go away. She could tell that Luz was just as inexperienced as she was, but still, even so, it felt special. The two broke out of it almost at the same time to get air, and then joined again for a shorter, but still caring kiss that the both of them enjoyed. Amity wrapped her arms around Luz's neck as Luz grabbed Amity's waist softly, slightly leaning her in. When they broke out and just looked at each other, placing their heads together, the two knew they were blushing, but never felt embarrassed about it. The embarrassment could never ruin the moment between these two.

"...was.... that, too much?"

Amity laughed. Of course even in the best moments Luz just had to be her usual dorky self.

"No" Amity responded, "it was perfect. This whole night has been perfect... I couldn't ask for anything else."

Luz smiled.

"That's great to hear, Hecate."

”Don’t you mean Azura?”

It wasn’t in Luz’s attention, but her laugh had nearly sent Amity to the floor as her realization caught on. Of course, Amity was a little annoyed by it, but yet again, for not too long. She just loved the human that much it didn’t matter.

Not one bit.

* * *

It wasn't long till the girls had to leave. The sun had already set, and the lights in Bonesborough were starting to be lit. The library itself was even closing up as well.

The two were the last few people to leave, giving the Constructionist a good farewell, whilst making up a lie to where they had been and also to the confusion of the "backdoor" issue. They both hopped on to Owlbert, giving them another beautiful sight to see of the busy Bonesborough during the night, illuminating the ground below. Add the moon into such a gorgeous view and you had the perfect view to end the night.

Unfortunately, none of the girls wanted the night to end. To them, it felt like it had just started. They wanted to talk more and do more, but of course, they couldn't. When they arrived back at the forest outside the Blight Mansion, it was then that they realized reality still existed.

Amity was the first to say something.

"Well.. thank you. For, such an amazing night and competition."

Luz giggled. They hadn't even come up with a victor, but at this point, neither of them really cared. The drawings each of them kept from the other felt like a victory in itself.

"You're very welcome, Ams."

Amity smiled at the nickname, knowing its meaning was more than what she thought before. She walked up to Luz and gave her such a warm, gentle hug, which Luz gave in return. With a final good night kiss and a promise to chat through their scroll connection in the morning, Amity wandered through the wood, leaving the human alone in her thoughts.

Charmed and dreamily, Luz sighed with glee, and headed back home on Owlbert.

Eda and Lilith were already waiting when she arrived. Their immediate question: "how was it?"

The immediate answer: "Wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. Had ton of stuff to do. Might be taking this slowly for all I know since more stuff may come my way and also it can be a little difficult to be motivated to write for this fic at times. I hope you guys do enjoy this and I really hope I can be able to make more of these chapters more quickly next time.


	4. Saturday - The Art of the Drawings - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a great night, Amity and Luz set back into their reality, but not without looking at the amazing creations the other had made. They just didn't expect how these drawings would bring something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too big of a note; just wanted to say that I hope you guys are enjoying this small series. This is a little thing to help me improve on writing as well as dialogue. If any of you have tips, recommendations, or compliments, you can leave them in the comments. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

_**Saturday morning - 7:30 am, Days of Spirituality Eve** _

Across the Boiling Isles, two people wake up around the same time.

One person wakes up with such elegance. Their hair, perfectly straight from waking due to years of practice and high expectation to get the best look for the household etiquette of the Blight Mansion. The other person, wakes up like any other: they have some leftover markings of drool on their mouth, their hair, even though short, felt like it was aloof and crazy to look at, and their eyes had the biggest bags ever known to witches.

Through their differences of how the two wake, they both felt the same feeling: giddiness.

Last night was the most amazing thing for the two girls and both of them had wondered if the whole experience was merely just a dream or an illusion. Amity was just waiting for her siblings to come into her room and slowly start to reveal their scheme that they played on their little sister. Even Luz was just ready for some creature to come out of her brain or come off of her face right at the moment she woke up to see if something had attached onto her to give her an illusive experience.

Yet, none of that happened. They both had just woken up and expected so much, but, nothing. Nothing had happened.

 _Was last night actually_ _real?_ , the two thought at the same time.

They had to make sure. Only one thing could proof it.

Both of them got off their beds, slow enough to not wake anyone up. Then, they headed over to sheets of paper that were placed in their house. One pair of paper was laying on the floor, the other was laying on top of a desk. The two picked the papers up and headed back to their bed. Laying the sheets of paper on the bedsheet, they separately turned on the lights, since the sun had not yet risen. One pair of lights done traditionally than the other.

With the light illuminating their sheets of paper, the both of them saw different unique pieces of drawings. Each one done so well in a style that neither of them had done. The only way that these drawings could have been made in their own was if another drew stuff for the other. The only time that the two could have possibly made or have seen others drawing in these types of styles was if...

Both gasped immediately at the realization hit them.

_It was real._

* * *

_**8:35 am** _

The two didn't do anything much else after the realization had hit them. They didn't even leave their rooms. The two merely stayed inside, looking at and scrutinizing the drawings into memory with faces of pure joy and adoration.

There had been no victor at the end of last night, but at this point, the idea of victor had never reached the minds of these two as they just enjoyed looking at the special beauty that their other had put into these magnificent illustrations.

The first few drawings the two had to make were based on the Azura universe, the fiction that the both of them adored so much. Each drawing had a unique take to it: some would have an actual background to the piece with almost perfect shading like the character in front of it, some drawings had no shading to it and was just plain but still detailed as ever, others would actually have color in them, even if there was a timer placed upon them, and many of them always had been drawings of themselves, but in the same style and fashion of the Azura cover art. After these first few pairs of drawings, the topic had changed. It slowly went into imaginative creations, as Luz was the one who had made such bombastic, but endearing art of bright worlds that had such positivity. Amity almost had the same style, but added a slight tone of darkness and realism. It made her world feel "Burtonty", as Luz explained to her yesterday, a term for a human storyteller whose vision was created by vast dark colors that had also mixed in beautiful imagery to make the world inviting and welcoming. Amity would one day have to ask Luz to see one of the works from the so-called "Tim Burton", if Luz could ever find a movie from the trash of the human realm outside the Owl House. Then the final sets of drawings were about to be observed: they were labeled as "The Surprises". These drawings were made to be observed by the other, the determiners of the entire competition on who would win. Amity had shown Luz one of her "surprises", that being the realistic portrait of Luz, but Luz had not been prepared for the other four that Amity had made. She had no clue how much meaning and imagination would have been put into all of those drawings. Neither had Amity with Luz's three detailed "surprises".

There was so much detail in all of these "surprises" that the girls would have never chosen a winner, but that still never mattered.

Amity surveyed the first two with astonished amazement. The first one that Luz had drawn was of two unknown girls, probably herself and Amity as Amity figured at first sight, but the two had their hands together, heads together, leaning into one another with their eyes closed. Their faces only had the purest emotion of joy and happiness, nothing else. One person looked so amazing and beautiful, but the other person was what caught Amity's attention at first. This person, had the most gorgeous hair, and the most amazing eyes.

_Is this how Luz sees me?_

Amity couldn't really take in the fact that a girl like Luz could see all of this in this girl. This girl who had been cruel and unfair for most of her life. She never wanted to be, but she had to pull off that act or so many things, worse than her attitude would have happened to people that she still cared about. That having been Willow, and slight others that she had grown close to. But of course, Luz could see the good in everything. That's just how she was. And Amity hoped, she could be like that one day. Or at least, appreciate it more than she already had.

The next drawing created by Luz wasn't as fully detailed as the other, but the emotion in the drawing was still as high as in the other. It was a drawing of Azura and Hecate, back to back, and enjoying the view of the stars. Both Luz and Amity had already figured that these two would get together. It was obvious. Just like...

 _Wait_ , Amity all of a sudden questioned in her mind. _Are we even, dating, at this point?_

The question grew more and more into her mind, and blocked the enjoyment that she once was having. Even if last night had been fun, they hadn't exactly made up whether or not they were dating. Heck, Amity didn't even know if Luz exactly liked her or just enjoyed the moment for her own sake. No, no, no, Luz would never do that, Amity had a strong feeling that she would never. Still, the thought stayed in her mind, and made her more awake than ever. Just when the Blight was starting to really enjoy the situation, fear just had to present itself and settle in.

To the point that the last drawing had not yet been seen, and was just laying on the bedsheet. Waiting, for the moment to be opened.

How long that moment would come.

Luz on the other hand, was having a similar situation. The five drawings she had seen were all amazing, and had all been drawings of herself that Amity had drawn very perfectly, as if she had imprinted the way Luz looked every day into her mind and how pretty she had been. There was the portrait, then a sketch of Luz in her regular attire, a greyscale drawing with inked lineart of Luz in her school uniform in a pose that Luz would make every once in a while, jokingly as if someone was checking her out or to make slight funny appeals to Amity's crush at the time, another sketch of Luz practicing with glyphs, with her holding a flower towards the audience, and...

This one was what set Luz in a mental frenzy. It was not a drawing. It was a letter.

The letter... from Grom.

It was fixed, taped together, or, magically sewed- agh that part didn't matter to Luz. What mattered was what the rest of the letter had stated.

**Luz,**

**Will you go to Grom with me?**

**Amity**

_All this time_ , Luz had thought to herself. _All this time... she liked me... and I never saw it. How could I have been so naive and stupid and-_

"Oh my god."

"Oh my Titan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but one filled with questioning angst. These two, so unsure what they feel or how the other feels. What happens next? More to come soon.


	5. Saturday - The Art of the Drawings - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz struggles with a fear, and Amity struggles with a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a wait, but I hope you guys do enjoy this. More to say at the end of this chapter.

_**Saturday morning - 8:45 am** _

Just when the two girls had picked up their ways of communicating to the other, their worlds intruded for a moment to intervene, reminding them each, their different scenarios.

"Good morning kiddo" Eda said calmly, "had a good night's rest?"

"Yes, I did. Good morning to you too Eda", Luz replied, worryingly. Eda brows furrowed in response.

She quickly had head to Luz, resting down on the floor, hand on Luz's shoulder.

"Hey kid, is something wrong?"

Luz looked at Eda with attempts at hiding her fear and worries of the girl in her mind, but to no avail.

"Umm,... maybe. I'm not sure, I just-- I-"

Eda wrapped Luz in a side hug, knowing those were always one of her favorite things.

"Oh, kiddo...", Eda whispered. "What happened?... Did Amity scroll you something?"

"Um, no. Not exactly."

Luz handed Eda the taped letter, the Owl Lady looking at it with big intrigue and wonder. Curiosity played on her face for a little bit, not sure what to think.

She then chuckled.

"Oh that girl. She might be top-student or whatever, but she clearly has some issues with the days and time, I mean, Grom was at least four months ago... that is right, right?"

Luz looked at Eda with no big reaction. She just simply looked, hoping that her "mom" would get it, no matter how long it took.

Then it came. The realization.

"Wait a second" Eda thought out loud, "are you telling me that- she-- her fear was---"

Luz started to feel tears come up in her eyes as she nodded to Eda who was catching along. She sniffed as she said "yeah. All this time... and I-"

Luz couldn't stop the crying that came out of her and Eda was quick to hug her and comfort her in the best way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Luz, hey... it's okay...", Eda said in a comforting manner. "You didn't know. That's okay. You just didn't know..."

Her sobs were still going as she felt like a fool, an idiot for not having ever been able to see it there. She shouldn't really have such a reaction to a thing like a crush. Heck, no one else had a reaction like this, Luz knew that.

It's just with her, she never realized that there was such a thing possible for her.

"Kiddo, it's okay... it'll be okay..."

"Luz?"

The two ladies looked over to see the sleepy, but worried King at the door of Luz's room. Eda beckoned King to come over, smile intended. Even a little slobbery one from Luz.

"Luz..."

He ran over to come over in the comfort hug, the girl still crying.

They even didn't mind the window opening to see Hooty, neck extended to come in after hearing the cries, slightly circling around the three with a big, but soft hug that no one would expect from such an annoying creature, as many have said.

Eda did flinch a bit, looking at shock, but didn't mind it, for her kid was the more important issue at hand.

"It's just I never thought I would ever have a chance at such a thing Eda... people told me that no one would want me... I'm just..."

She sniffed.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do with this... I don't- ", Luz finally stated, crying a bit more.

All Eda could do at a time like this was listen. Just, listen, and hug her.

The only one missing was Lilith. She had been standing by the doorway. Watching this event go down. An outlier. Not sure what to do. Should she join? Should she stay out of this? What?

Edalyn noticed her sister. Lilith froze with fear. But that fear subsided, as Eda nodded, with a face of plead. Her kid just needed to know that it was going to be alright.

With everyone hugging Luz, it was one step closer to getting there.

* * *

_**8: 48 am** _

There was no hugging for Amity, nor crying. It was too early, too out of the time for such an event to go down. Right now for her, she still had a life that she needed to uphold to. The life she was starting to get disconnected with.

"Amity?"

She looked over to her door, seeing her mother at the door, a face of impatience and slight anger.

"What are you still doing in here? You weren't at the breakfast table at 8 like always."

Amity said nothing. Her thoughts were on the-

"Have you been up here drawing?", Odalia ordered with fierce questioning. "What are these sheets of paper on your bed?"

Odalia marched elegantly with ease and anger to her daughter's bed, picking up one of Luz's surprise drawings. This was one of the Azura fanart. Thankfully not the other opened one.

Her eager stare of torment was narrowed over to her daughter. A smile, filled with order and intentional glee.

"Amity... the Blight of our culture and family... my successor and nothing more... what did I tell you about distractions?"

Amity was scared, not knowing what to do. But an answer must be given.

"T-they're- um- they're bad. They distract you from the path given to you. The path that you must take."

"That's correct. And I hope I never had to say this again, but I guess since you have forgotten, I'll have to make sure your head is only filled with that praise. Got it?"

Amity nodded many times.

"Stop shaking your head like that. You make yourself look like an absolute waste. A dog always at command. We are not dogs. We are the wolves, remember that."

Odalia stood with elegant triumph as she snapped once to get Amity's attention.

"Remember this. I want this to be my last time saying it."

Amity had never really ever forgotten, but she never wanted to say anything against her mom. Anything to get her out of this sudden mess.

"'A Blight's Path is the one that is always giving to them. The Path that must always follow. Such a Path should never be strayed away from, or they who have been given their Path, are not a Blight, but an impostor. And of that, an impostor of life that the Titan has given to them, and the magic that Belos allowed for them to have. They will never be seen as a being in the eyes of the Boiling Isles, ever from that point on. They receive the worst fate of all..."

Odalia looked to her daughter with determined gratitude and waiting. Amity knew the final lines of this dreaded path praise of the Blights.

"'The fate of the unknowns, never existing in the eyes of the witches or the Boiling Isles... a fate, that leaves them forgotten, and alone.'"

The one thing that must never be seen, a genuine smile, pops onto Odalia's face.

"Good. Now, collect your drawings. Give them to me where I will store them away in my cupboard. That is final. You will then join us."

Amity gasped, next pleaded, "Wait, but mom, those drawings are spe-"

"DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?", Odalia erupted, turning to her daughter with a fierce look.

Amity almost felt tears coming to her eyes now, but they could never come out.

"Yes mom. I will do what you ask."

Odalia's stare was all that Amity could feel.

"Good. You have 5 minutes to collect your drawings, leave them in front of our room, and then head downstairs in your morning gown to eat breakfast. And I must make sure to see no tiredness in your eyes young lady."

The Blight headed straight for the door, looking at her daughter with seriousness.

"4 minutes and 58 seconds left."

Closing the door behind her, Odalia left Amity to her instructed duties. Duties that she didn't know to her daughter were terrible at heart.

* * *

_**8: 56 am** _

"You know what Luz, I got to give it to you" Lilith was saying at the breakfast table, "getting a Gromposal like this isn't easy."

"Ha Lilith, you never had one", Eda declared whilst drinking some Orahange Juice. King was paying one bit of attention to this as he ate in Luz's lap some cookies that Lilith and Luz prepared for all four of them. These cookies were stated by Lilith to help with sadness or any other aggressive feelings that anyone felt. Luz was surprised to see it slowly work on her. For the others, they were just glad to see a bit more sunshine in the human.

Lilith gives a small mischievous laugh. "You can say that Edalyn, but you also didn't get one either. Not even Rederson Hildor sent you a Gromposal when you heard everyone give a small rumor that he was planning to at that time."

Edalyn grumbled at the exposed call-out from her sister, but didn't do much, seeing that Luz had been blushing and slightly smiling.

"Aww, you guys. I'm sure someone will give you guys the proper Gromposal in the future."

Lilith chuckled at the weird remark.

"Thank you, human, but, we are too old for Grom."

"Oh, not like that," Luz remarked.

The two sisters were a little confused. Edalyn even held her juice in her mouth.

"What do you mean by that?", Lilith questioned.

"Like, the big proposal. For marriage, y'know?"

Lilith's eye opened wide, King choked a little bit on his food, and Edalyn spat out her juice out the window next to her, coughing as well.

"Whoa, slow down there kid", Eda requested.

"You think, we're marriage worthy?"

"I mean, yeah. You two are both uniquely interesting and pretty. I mean, how has no one seen that yet?", Luz suggested.

Lilith nervously laughed, while Eda just stared off to the distance, embarrassed.

"Like, you guys have dated people, right?"

Edalyn did her best to look out the window, trying not to show her even more embarrassed face. Lilith's laugh had died off, and all she could do was pick at her cookies. King. Well, King was King. He just left at the start of this weird situation.

"Eda? Have you two, not, dated befor-"

"Human, how about it's time that you get back to Amity? She must be worried and might have been waiting for a response by now. Best not to leave her hanging, right?", Lilith immediately said, stopping anymore embarrassing things to happen.

"Oh right! Thanks Lilith."

Luz immediately got out of the table, grabbing another cookie and heading upstairs. Along the way, her voice echoed down the stairs reaching to the two ladies' ears: "also, these are some great cookies Lilith! Please give me the recipe next time."

Lilith silently chuckled, looking over to her embarrassed sister.

"That won't be too hard of a recipe to write down."

"Yeah. We've made that recipe for so many failed first dates."

Lilith smiled at the comment. Then she thought of something.

"Wait, didn't you have that one incident with a man in that "Las Vegan" pla-"

"Lilith I swear to Titan we are not mentioning that in my house!"

Luz didn't hear the commotion downstairs, as she headed to her room. All her drawings were still left on the floor, the letter on the bed still, and her use of contact, a spare scroll that Edalyn and Lilith had been able to find one day in a trash slug they got the last time they went.

She picked up the scroll, seeing that there was a notification from, of course, Amity. Her excitement was too much to keep in, and squeals came out of her mouth. She opened the notification:

_Amity:_ Hey Luz. I am so sorry to say this, but as much as I would like to talk right now about last night, I have a very busy day. Today I have to get ready for my vacation for the Days of Spirituality, and I don't know if I will even have a time to say anything. Even right now my mom has me on a strict schedule that I need to follow. I will say this though. When I have the chance, I will look at your response. Your message. Your words. And whatever they are, I will always answer honestly, and true to you, when that time is available for me. I do have doubts on all that happened last night, and I want to talk about them, but I can't right now. Just know that other than that honest statement, there's another thing that's true: I do have feelings for you Luz Noceda. And I hope you do too. (heart emoji)

Luz didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe all that she read.

She typed up her response, quickly and fast, for something dire was on the matter.

_The Days of Spirituality._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to inform all the readers who have been enjoying this series that like earlier with the long wait of the publication of the third chapter that the releases of these next submissions are going to have time between them, due to stuff happening in life for me, now focusing back onto that stuff. Don't worry, I will still try to get stuff out here with this story, but in the meantime, I hope you guys realize that I got stuff to do that needs to be taken care of immediately than other things. Other than that, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to see what you guys think of future stuff from now on! Peace!


End file.
